Celoso yo, ¡Nunca!
by elizecs
Summary: Un antiguo amigo y amor de ga eul esta de vuelta, y nuestro casanova esta debatiendo si esta o no esta celoso, el problema es que este chico podría amenazar para siempre la posibilidad de que ga eul y ji yeong este finalmente juntos
1. Chapter 1

Saludos esta en una nueva historia, ver a nuestro Casanova celoso es genial *-*

Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si!

Cuando Jun Pyo le pidió a su gran amigo que acompañara a su novia y a su mejor amiga al aeropuerto a buscar a alguien, yi jeong se había negado rotundamente, el estaba intentando evitar a Ga Eul después del encuentro en la azotea y tener que acompañarla no era la mejor idea, pero Jun Pyo presiona hasta que al Casanova no le quedo más remedio que ir.

Ji jeong paso a buscar a Jan di, y esta le conto que este tipo Woo Kun era un amigo de la infancia de las chicas y que se había ido a estados unidos por sus padres, también se entero que fue el primer novio de Ga Eul, Ji jeong estaba aburrido esperando junto a las chicas, pensaba en estar en el club con Woo Bin y algunas chicas divirtiéndose.

Se percato de que el chico había llegado cuando Ga Eul y Jan Di gritaron y abrasaron a un chico, el era alto y guapo con ojos profundos y una sonrisa deslumbrante, un chico guapo pensó yi jeong

Jan di el chico la abraso y le dio una vuelta en e aire

.te ves bien dijo guiñándole un ojo, playboys pensó ji jeong es que acaso Ga Eul siempre se siente atraída por playboys rio ji jeong

Luego se giro hacia Ga Eul

. Mi dulce, Hermosa e Inocente Ga Eul

. Tanto tiempo Woo Kun, como esta mi Casanova favorito, dijo una sonrojada Ga Eul

Su Casanova favorita aquellas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos

. Ex Casanova queras decir, dijo mirando profundamente a Ga Eul

. Vamos chicos dice la nadadora aclarándose la garganta

Ji jeong vio como aquel chico tomaba por la cintura a ga eul y como esta lo miraba, lo miraba con amor, el ver como ella miraba a ese chico le dolió y le asusto , espera eso era imposible el Casanova no podía estar celoso

Eso era imposible ¿cierto?


	2. capitulo 2

Un gusto que les este gustando la historia, tengo un par de capítulos más escritos, y los subiré pronto

…La historia es mía, pero los personajes no lo son

**Segundo Capitulo**

No yo no podía estar celoso, Ga Eul no era nadie para mi, entonces que era esa ira infundada en contra de ese tipo, porque lo quería matar y alejarlo de por vida de Ga Eul, yo caminaba detrás de Ga eul Woo kun y Jan Di, pero de repente Jan Di me toma del brazo y se queda parada esperando que Ga Eul y Woo Kun se adelanten

. Ellos necesitan su momento me dice Jan di con cara de cómplice

. Por que pregunte sin apartar la vista de aquel estúpido y Ga Eul

. Porque ellos se aman me respondió frescamente Jan Di de pronto sentí un dolor inexplicable en el pecho

.Yo pensé que me amaba a mi exclamé lo más fresco que pude, aunque sé que falle por que Jan Di me miro preocupada

. No ji jeong tu solo eres un enamoramiento, en cambio Woo Kun es su gran amor, Además el renuncio a ser un Casanova por ella, el iso lo que tú no pudiste hacer

De pronto me sentí vulnerable, no respondí si hablaba Jan Di se daría cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento, el había dejado de ser un Casanova por ella y lo peor es que sentía que Jan Di me conocía mejor que yo mismo , ella sabía que yo quería a Ga Eul , espera yo no quiero a Ga Eul , ¿O sí?, de pronto una jugada se vino a mi mente, yo veía como Ga Eul y ese estúpido se miraban y se reían, que podía ser tan divertido, casi íbamos a llegar a la salida del aeropuerto y jugué

. Ga Eul, no me has presentado a tu "amigito", declare escondido tras mi mejor mascara de seductor

. o claro dijo ella sonrojada, ese rubor era otra vez para mi, aunque solo por unos segundos por qué le sonrió a ese tarado y dijo Woo Kun este es Ji Jeong , el es un buen amigo del novio de Jan Di , me di cuenta que en esa frase ella había negado nuestra amistad

.Hi ji jeong, me saludo aquel tarado con una perfecta pronunciación en ingles, que se creía , lo mire a los ojos y nos medimos por unos segundos , para cuando Jan di interrumpió nerviosa

.¿ Vamos?

.Claro respondí, seguimos directamente hasta mi auto, subí y me di cuenta tardíamente de que Jan Di se sentaba a mi lado dejando a Ga Eul y al tarado sentados juntos, no le daría importancia mire fijamente a Ga Eul por el espejo esta me devolvió una sonrisa con un rubor, de pronto me sentí mejor manejaba durante unos minutos cuando pregunte

.Ga Eul a ¿Qué hotel llevamos a tu amigito?

. A no, El se quedara en mi casa mientras encuentre un lugar donde quedarse, de pronto mis reflejos se activaron y frene de golpe el vehículo para mirar a Ga Eul, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero no, su mirada era de pura y blanca verdad, esto estaba mal, muy mal

.Ga eul baja del auto ahora declare enojado , hablaría con ella


	3. Capitulo 3

Saludos

Los personajes no son míos la historia si

**Capitulo 3**

. Yi jeong cálmate el solo vivirá con ella durante un mes dijo Jan Di

.Tú te callas, Que bajes, declaro un Casanova cada vez más irritado

Ambos bajaron, dejando a Woo Kun y a Jan di dentro del auto,

.Que sucede acaso ellos son novios pregunto el joven

. No solo que a beses yi jeong es un poco sobre protector con ella, como un hermano mintió Jan Di

.Entonces tengo que ganarme su aprobación preguntó el chico

.Eso creo declaro insegura la ex nadadora

Mientras tanto Ga Eul y Yi Jeong se encontraban en una calurosa discusión

.Haci que vivirás sola con el, ya entiendo tus razones para ese precipitado cambio de domicilio, te cambiaste de casa de tus padres para vivir con ese tipo

. Tonterías, Me cambie de casa para estar mas cerca de Jan Di y de mi escuela , además que te preocupa a ti con quien yo viva

. Me preocupa tu nombre, que dirá la gente, tu eres una señorita y no puedes vivir sola con un hombre, que tal si el se intenta sobre pasar contigo, no avara nadie para protegerte

. Woo Kun jamás aria algo así, pero si te quedas más tranquilo le diré a jae kyun que viva con nosotros

. Que él no aria algo así, Ga Eul no lo conoces, lleva muchos años fuera ya no es el chico que conocías, si Jae Kyun se quedara contigo, nunca puedes estar sola con el

. Yi jeong no te entrometas mas en mi vida, si quiero o no quiero estar a solar con Woo Kun será una decisión solo mía, y enojada la chica entro al auto, echa una furia

El Casanova entro al auto algo contrariado pero antes de seguir manejando se dio vuelta y declaro

. Solo lo digo por tu bien, escucharas mis consejos

. Está bien solo conduce dijo la chica

Una vez en la casa de Ga Eul, Yi jeong se quedo afuera, Jan di se quedaría a cenar con ellos, pero aun así el Casanova no quería dejar de hacerle guardia a la casa de Ga Eul, Tranquilo Yi Jeong la mono vendrá vivir con ella y por lo tanto los hombres de woo bin estarían siempre vigilando, pero aun asi el Casanova no se sentía seguro, aquel chico woo kun no le daba buena espina el era un PlayBoy según el reformado, pero estaría siendo sincero, el le pediría a su hermano que investigara a ese estúpido chico


End file.
